A Weekend Up North
by PeanutbutterandLolliepops
Summary: What happens after the last ep. in season 8, might have season 9 spoilers in the later chapters. Jack and Sam, T for now, might change. Read and review!
1. Stargazing and Fishing

A Weekend Up North

Fishing and Stargazing

Jack look over at Sam who was fishing, and having fun. Having fun without somthing scienific or alien, Jack never thought that could happen! Sam, she wasn't Carter anymore, she was sam a great 2IC, hell she was a great woman! She knew everything, except how he felt about her, he was in love with her. It wasn't the way he had loved sarah, sam was perfect, over the year they had learn to talk with their eyes. Nothing had to be held back, except feelings of course. He wanted sam to his, only his he was so happy to find out she had left pete. What was he thinking buying a house with out sam, he was crazy. Jack longed to hold her when ever he wanted, not when a CO would help out his 2IC, he wanted to hold her just cause he could. Now he could, but not all the time, he was promoted and given a post at the Pentagon, Hammond's old job. She wouldn't be his 2IC anymore but he would be in D.C she would be at Area 51. He wanted to tell her, but that would also mean saying goodbye, and he didn't want to say goodbye just yet. It started to get dark and Teal'c was cooking, so Jack and Sam stayed outside on the dock, looking at the stars.

Sam sighed " Ya know sir, its nothe same looking at the stars now that i have been out there."

"Lose the 'sir', no general either, were on down time, vacation, sam." Jack said.

"Ok, Jack," sam shivered" its get cold at night here"

"Yeah" jack said, "it does, but let me go get u a blanket"

Soon after that, jack came back with a large quilt. "C'mere" jack said siting down next to sam, he rapped the quilt around both of them and just held her close. Sam didn't move she like it he was strong, and she felt safe, he was stareing at the sky when she turned around and gave him a quick kiss. "Thanks jack" was all she said before returning to her spot in his arms. With a little smile on her face.


	2. A Good Morning, Indeed

Hey thanks to everyone! All of you guys are great! Here is the second part of the story, a bit longer. I have no clue when i will have time to write the next one, busy busy busy! Thanks to my bud kimmy, your the best for lookin over this for me!

Me

Disclaimer- Yeah none of um are mine, wish they were, but oh well!

A Weekend Up North

Jack awoke to find himself cold and damp. He also felt a light weight on his body, just then he opened his eyes to find a head of blond hair on his chest. Oh crap, what happened! Did we do anything? Where am I? Jack soon realized that it was Sam in his arms. It felt right, her in his arms. As he looked around, it was almost dawn, and why they were asleep on his deck, at his cabin. As his mind went crazy with questions, Jack could not bring himself to let go of Sam. He had wanted this so badly. He had to wait 8 years till he could just hold her, and now he was leaving.

"Hey Sam, lets go inside, put you to bed" Jack said into the blond head that was resting on his chest.

"Ok Jack" Sam mumbled back. Jack lifted her up, keeping her in his arms, Sam stayed slumped against Jacks chest. Jack brought her in to her bedroom and carefully laid her down, reluctant to let her go.

"Jack, please stay." Sam said half awake "and yes Jack I am sure"

"Sam... if you really want me too" Jack said hoping she would say yes, it felt so great to hold her.

" Yes Jack, I'm sure" Sam looked up in to his deep brown eyes, she loved how she felt in his arms, and if she was going to R&D then they could be together, no longer CO and 2IC, just Sam and Jack.

"Okay Sam" Jack said climbing in behind her, and spooned his body against hers put his arms around her waist, and watched her fall asleep before he whispered "Sam I've waited so long, we have waited so long, I'm going to miss you so much." then he fell asleep with Sam.

Sam awoke to be in a very comfy bed, with some ones arms around her waist, she smelled a distant smell that was Jack. Was she crazy, she can't wake up with Jack having slept in the same bed, could she? They both where dressed, she rolled over taking this time to just watch Jack sleep. God he was handsome, she loved him. She loved him, unlike she had loved Pete, she loved Jack with her whole heart. She had for 8 years now, and finally just a couple weeks before she was transfered, she and Jack have a relationship together. Talk about bad timing.

Jack stirred "Good Morning, Jack" Sam said.

" Hey Sam" Jack opened his eyes to see his beautiful 2IC lying in his arms. Before he could say anything, he leaned over and kissed her. Sam deepened the kiss, and Jack parted her lips with his tongue and explored her mouth. Jack parted away for a moment to say, "This is my favorite way to wake up, with you in my arms." Sam smiled before kissing him again, parting his mouth open this time, and exploring his mouth with her tongue.

Neither Jack or Sam noticed that Daniel was standing at the door, with a huge smile on his face. " Hey guys, good to see you finally figured it out"

Jack parted with Sam to look up at the excited Linguist / Archeologist standing at the door. "Daniel what time is it, and go away" Jack said

"It's 1130 sleepy heads, and I'm happy for you two, its been long enough" Daniel smiled and left them alone again.

" Maybe we should get up" Sam said.

"Yeah, but I don't want to." Jack replied

" Neither do I, but Daniel and Teal'c are leaving earlier than me, so we will have a couple days to do this" Sam said with a smile and kissed Jacks lips quickly. Sam started to get up, but Jack wouldn't let go, when she turned to face his dark brown eyes.

He said " Okay fine, but we are going to finish this" A dangerous smile danced to his lips, and he let Sam out of his arms, so she could get ready.

Daniel went into the living room to find Teal'c watching T.V. He looked up at him and asked " Has something happened DocterJackson?"

"I just walked in to see Sam and Jack kissing, in bed." Daniel replied

" Is that not wise of them?" Teal'c question.

" No they can be together now that Sam in going to R&D, she is not under Jacks command." Daniel Said still smiling

"Indeed" Teal'c said with a nod of his head.

Sam walked in to the living room with Jack behind her. " I'm hungry, what's for lunch guys?" Sam asked with a smile, she just had the best night of he life just sleeping with Jack.

"What ever you want Sam" Jack said putting an arm around her waist. He loved what had happened last night, he wanted to hold her all day and all night, never leave her.

Sam smiled at the gesture then said" What about taco's?"

"Sound great to me Sam" Jack said then kissed her neck and went into the kitchen to make lunch. Sam stayed and kept smiling as she looked at Daniel who said" Well."

"Well," Sam said.

" You two look comfy together" Sam smiled at that

"Yeah it is mice to just be with him."

"You guys have been waiting so long!" Daniel said.

"Yeah, we know"

"Hey kids lunch is ready!" Jack called in from the kitchen. " Are you kids talking about me in there?" Jack questioned as he came out of he kitchen with a bowl of meat and cheese.

"Only the best Jack" Sam replied with a smile and went in to get the shells and veggies. When Sam came out with the rest of the food, she sat next to Jack at the table and looked around, " This place sure is beautiful" Sam said

Jack smiled "Yeah its a shame after 8 years I finally got you all up here" Jack sighed" but it was worth the wait" Jack looked at Sam hoping she would find the message in his words, that she was worth the wait. Sam just smiled and went back to her taco.

Hey guys, review! please! More will come, i need to get my ideas together still so feel free to give me some idea, what will happen when Daniel and Teal'c go back to the sgc, and Sam and Jack are alone? I want your opinion! so do tell!


	3. A History of the O'Neills

A/N: Thanks to all my great friends(Nita) who have been pushing me to finish the next part of this. Here it is the next part, I am already working out the next chapter. A huge thanks to my beta Aussie73!

----------------

"Yeah; it was worth the wait," Jack said, looking at Sam hoping she would understand she was worth the wait. Sam just smiled and went back to her taco.

-------------------------

A History of The O'Neill's

"So Jack," Daniel said, "how did you get this place?"

"Well," Jack started with a smile," My mom's family owned all the land." He pointed to the mountain and the forest all around them. "And they built a cabin not too far from here, and before the war it was my mom's house. When the war started she went to be a nurse and met my dad who was a soldier. After the war, they got married and lived in Minnesota until my little brothers were born. My dad built another cabin for the new family, but he died shortly after it was finished. I was 12 and my brothers were both 4 with my little sister on the way." Jack stopped to let the new information sink in for his team mates; they had never known this much about him.

Sam spoke up softly. "Wow Jack, I never knew about your brothers and your sister. Your dad died when you were 12? No wonder you're so good with kids; you basically raised your brothers and your sister. I ... what happened to them all, Jack? You never talk about them." Sam finished, never realizing what Jack had been through as a child.

"Well," Jack started with a sigh - Sam's questions must have hit home - "my little sister and my mom and one of the twins are all living in different parts of the US. Brianna is married with two little girls, Jessica and Megan. Scott is married and has three kids, Elizabeth who is 8, Kevin who is 5, and little Amber who is 3. My other brother, Kevin, died in the Gulf. We were both flyboys and on the recon mission to free my team he was shot down," Jack added, looking straight into his plate of food. "My dad, Charlie, died from a drug overdose."

Sam was so sad for Jack. "Wow, Jack I never knew." Her eyes got a misty haze over them as she remembered the death of her own father and the pain of her mother's death when she was just a teen. Sam held back the tears, trying not to draw attention to herself.

Jack had already seen her try to hide her tears and just pulled her in for a hug and stroked her hair, whispering in her ear.

When Sam had pulled herself back together, she spoke up. "So, are there any trails around here we could go walk?"

Jack was surprised. It seemed as if all they did on missions was walk around; this trip was full of surprises! "Well yes, there are a couple," he said, "but when do you guys have to head back?" He turned to look at Daniel and Teal'c.

"Well," Daniel started, "we have to be back by tonight. So we should leave soon."

"Okay then," Sam said. "You guys just chill out and get packed - we'll do all the clean up."

"Thanks Sam," Daniel said.

"Indeed; thank you Samantha," Teal'c said with a nod of his head.

Jack couldn't help but smile when Sam turned to take all the dishes into the kitchen; she had a great body, and all those years of watching her six hadn't been bad at all.

Daniel noticed the smile and said, "You love her, don't you?"

"Daniel!" Jack was outraged at what the younger man had said. "Well, um ...". Jack did love Sam, and he calmed down soon. "Well Danny, yes I do," he said in a quick breath.

"So then, when are you going to tell her?" Daniel asked.

"Well, before we both leave the SGC, so soon, I think," Jack said. "But Danny, saying you love someone to that person isn't a walk in the park, especially if that person is Sam."

"Well you should spend as much time together as you can and remember, Sam is like my little sister, so since you can relate, you would understand that if you hurt her Teal'c and I know a couple places that aren't happily ever after," Daniel said very seriously.

"Yeah I know. Whenever I came home from school and my sister had a new boyfriend I would tell him just that ... well, and add in how well I was doing in my fighting class, just to scare him a bit," Jack said with a light laugh, remembering how many teenage boys would be frightened to touch Brianna when he was in town.

"Well, we should start packing," Daniel said walking into the cabin, and heading to his room to pack his things.

Jack then headed to the kitchen, where Sam was lost in thought when he came in in full Black Ops mode. When he reached the door, he just stopped and looked at her - God, she was hot! She looked great even washing the dishes. Jack stepped towards Sam and placed his arms around her waist.

Sam, not even flinching, continued the dishes. Since they were alone, Jack placed kisses along her neck and cheek. Sam smiled at his touch.

Soon after his arrival, she was done. After Jack had kissed her neck he just rested his head in her neck, enjoying her scent. Once she was done she turned around, not leaving Jack's embrace, to face him and say, "We should go say goodbye to Daniel and Teal'c".

Jack just smiled a wicked grin and kissed Sam's lips. "Or we could do this, and they could find their own way out," he said in a low voice before kissing her passionately.

When the kiss ended, it took Sam a minute to talk again. "Jack; we are going to have time to do this later. We should go see our friends off," she said.

Jack thought about her offer and decide to go outside and say goodbye to the rest of SG-1. When they got outside, Danny and T had packed the car, and were waiting to say all the goodbyes. When everyone was in their places Daniel started the car and drove off down the dirt road to head back to the SGC.

Before Daniel left he told Sam that if Jack hurt her at all to tell him. And if so, he would kick his ass back to Ba'al's home world ... or something along those lines because Ba'al's home world had been destroyed by them.

Sam didn't know what he was talking about; she would ask Jack what he meant. When the car was out of sight Jack put his arms around her and kissed her, then said, "So, you still up for a walk?"

"Yeah, I am; let's put some stuff together," Sam said turning to go back inside, but Jack didn't let go.

"Sam, you just pack stuff you will need for one night," Jack said, placing a small kiss on her lips before adding, "One special night."

Sam understood. "Okay, then should I help you with a pack for us?"

"NO," Jack said quickly, "no, I'll pack that up, you just worry about yourself."

Sam nodded. Whatever Jack had planned for tonight, it was going to be good. Jack always had a plan, one of the many things she loved about him.

Sam went into her room and put together some clothes that Jack would love; she didn't even know why they were still in her bag, but she packed them.

Jack was packing some interesting things in his pack as well. Sam would love where he was planning to take her.

Sam came out to see Jack all packed up ready to go. Jack was waiting for Sam in the living room when she walked out in jeans and a white tank top; she looked great.

"Sam, you really didn't need to change but, you look ... amazing," Jack said.

"Thanks Jack; let's go!" Sam said.

"Let's go!" Taking Sam's hand, he led her to the path he knew so well, taking her to the house he had grown up in his cabin, the one that was so close to him. His grandfather John's old mansion.


	4. Walking Through the Woods

A/N- Hi thanks for reading! Sorry it took me so long to update this has been sitting on my desktop waiting for me to find time to finish it! Hope you like it! Beta'd by Aussie73!

Walking Through the Woods

Sam and Jack were walking hand in hand along the path. Both were deep in thought about the past, present and the future. Jack smiled at the memory that popped into his head at the moment.

His quiet laugh and smile did not go unnoticed by Sam. "Whatcha thinkin' about?" she asked.

"Oh, just memories of the first time I met you," Jack said.

Sam smiled; she too remembered that first meeting in the briefing room. She blushed - she could not believe she had said that to her new CO. Talk about bad first impressions!

"Don't be embarrassed about it Sam; I was cocky and worried that all those kids on Abydos were hurt by the Goa'uld, and I don't like scientists," Jack said without thinking about the last part. When he saw Sam look distraught he realized what he'd said and how it must have sounded. "Ugh… I didn't mean it like that," he stumbled out.

"You said you don't like scientists, Jack; then what about me?" Sam said, knowing that Jack truly did not like scientists; that she and Daniel were exceptions. She still wanted him to define how he thought of her, if he didn't like scientists.

"I know I said that, and I really don't, but you, Sam ...". Jack put his hand on her cheek, hoping she didn't pull away. He didn't like talking about feelings, but she needed to know how he felt about her. "You Sam are more than a scientist, you're a soldier, and you've saved this planet more times than I can count. You're a woman, which you also made clear in the first briefing." Sam blushed; she had said that very clearly.

Jack smirked. "You ...". He had to choose his words carefully, it had to sound just right "you Sam are an amazing woman with great brains, a kick-ass attitude, and ...". Jack paused again.

"And?" Sam asked.

"And a beautiful woman, who I am deeply in love with," Jack said with a smile. He leaned down and took her lips in a very passionate kiss.

Sam had to pull away. She had to tell him how she felt now; right now the timing would be perfect. "Jack."

"Yes Sam?"

"I love you, Jack."

"I love you too, Sam."

Sam could not pull herself together to say anything else at his words - just pulled him into another passionate kiss.

After a moment of absorbing what had been said and the atmosphere around them, Jack slowly pulled away. "Sam; much as I would love to just stand here all day and make you mine right now, we should keep walking. It's not too much farther and then we can finish this," Jack said, waggling his eyebrows.

"Okay Jack, as long as we get to do this later." Sam said in a similar tone.

"Oh we will," Jack said with a devilish grin on his face.

With that, they continued down the path, hand in hand. After not too long, they were coming across a clearing in the woods. Jack stopped and turned towards Sam. "Okay, we're almost there; in the clearing you'll have a great view," he said. "Sam?" he added.

"Yes?"

"You need to close your eyes, so you don't peek."

Sam smiled; Jack was acting like a little kid who was hiding something. "Okay Jack; I promise not to look." She thought he looked so cute when he was acting like this. She really wanted to know what could be seen from the clearing; apparently it was something really good for Jack to be acting like this.

Sam closed her eyes and then felt Jack's hand on the small of her back directing her into the clearing. When she felt Jack pull her back she knew they had reached the spot, she waited for Jack to tell her to open her eyes.

"Okay, Sam open them!" Jack said.

Sam opened her eyes; she was truly amazed by the sight in front of her. They were standing on some sort or cliff, and below them was a huge lake. At one of the shorelines was a very large house; it could be a starter mansion. The house looked like the style of the Breakers in Boston; it was just a smaller version. Sam was so taken back that it took her a minute to find her voice again. "Oh my god Jack, it's beautiful!" she said.

"I love the view from up here, and I had a feeling you'd love it too," Jack said.

"Well, after eight years you're finally right," Sam said.

Jack frowned at her comment, but knew she was just joking. "Well, we should get going - someone's waiting for us down there," he said, looking at his watch. When he'd called before they left the cabin, Ellie said she would get his room set up and alert the seamstress that she would need to make a dress for whoever Jack was bringing along - to meet the whole gang.

Jack smiled and was not sure when he should tell Sam why he had brought her here. 'Well Jack,' he thought 'there's no time like the present. That way she can expect to be fitted for a dress.' "Sam, I need to tell you something," he said.

"Yes?"

"You're going to meet my whole family this weekend."

"Really?"

"Yeah, sorry for not telling you earlier." Jack said, looking like he had done something horribly wrong.

"It's okay Jack, I'm sure I'll like them all. If they are anything like you are," Sam said, giving Jack a quick kiss.

'Wow,' Sam thought, 'I get to meet all his family and this is our first real weekend together. God I hope we don't rush into anything, like Pete did. NO SAM!'. Sam scolded herself at the thought. 'You've known this man for eight years. He's never rushed into anything that caused you danger, he knows what he's doing. And you love each other, and have for who knows how long without admitting it to each other.' Only when the base was in danger had they even admitted to any feelings. Sam smiled and sighed at the thoughts she had just had, not knowing that the man she loved was having similar thoughts to hers.

Then it hit Sam; she hadn't packed to be with people who could own a house like that. All she had was what she was wearing! Jeans that she had worn before, a tank top, and that was it!

"Jack?"

"Don't worry; you're going to be fitted for a dress, and you and my sister are the same size so you can borrow some of her clothes," Jack said with a smile. He had known what she was concerned about because he saw her look at what she was wearing with a worried look on her face. Yeah he loved this woman.

"Jack; how did you know?" Sam was confused about how he had read that from her thoughts.

"I saw you looked worried and glanced down at what you are wearing."

Sam smiled at that, but that soon became a devilish grin. "Jack ...," Sam said in a rather dangerous tone, "are you saying that you were staring at me?"

Jack read through her tone and replied in his own dangerous tone, "Well, Samantha, if you are suggesting that I, John O'Neill, was staring at my hot girlfriend because I can, than, yes I was and will continue to stare at you until I must take my eyes away."

Sam blushed, oh yeah she loved this man. "Yes I was," she said than kissed him.

Once the moment passed the couple continued to walk down to path to the house. When they approached the large door, Jack looked at Sam and said, "You ready?"

"As much as I'll ever be."

Jack raised his hand and rang the doorbell. It wasn't five seconds before the large door was opened by a woman about 5'3 with dark hair was pulled up out of a face filled with small sharp features. All of which lit up like light bulbs when they saw Jack, who had a smirk on his face.

Elizabeth could not believe Jack was here! She had talked to him about 20 minutes ago, telling her he and a woman would be coming for the reunion and she was to prepare his room and alert the seamstress that she would have a project coming up for this woman. And here they were!

Elizabeth could tell she was being looked over by this woman, and Jack just stood there smirking. "Jack; it's so good to see you!" she exclaimed, pulling Jack into a hug.

"It's good to see you too, Ellie," Jack said, hugging her back.

When the hug broke Sam had a look of distress on her face. Whoever this woman was, she knew Jack and that made Sam feel ... jealous? Sam frowned at that thought and remembered the words they'd shared on the way here. Jack loved her, this woman was just a old friend he had known growing up. 'I am here with him; he's mine,' Sam thought.

Jack had noticed the distraught look that crossed Sam's features as he hugged Ellie; did she feel jealous? Ellie brought the couple out of their trance. "Jack being the brilliant man you are, have you forgotten all the manners I taught you!"

"Sorry Ellie. Ellie; this is Sam Carter. Sam; this is Elizabeth or Ellie as us kids call her, she has been the main maid/nanny/friend for all of us over the years," Jack said. Ellie and Sam shook hands, and greeted each other.

"Well Jack you should go find Bill; I know he's around here somewhere. You can tell him if anything needs to be fixed up before everyone else shows up, and then I can take Ms. Carter down to get her fitted," Ellie said.

"I'll go find him. Carter; make sure you find a dress that Hammond could see you in - nothing too revealing now," Jack said with a wink.

"I won't do anything of the sort, sir," Sam said, adding the 'sir' at the end because he'd called her Carter. Taking the hint.

After Jack left, Ellie decided to ask the question that was weighing heavily on her mind. "So, Ms. Carter ..."

"It's Sam, please."

"So Sam, you are really Sam Carter? The one Jack has talked about whenever he does tell us about what he does for the Air Force. Most of the time when we ask why he's hurt or where he's been, or how things are going he says 'Classified' and if he doesn't he tells us stories of you, a Dr. Jackson, and Murray."

Sam laughed. "Yes, that's me."

"So you know the real reason why he jumped at Deep Space Radar Telemetry, and he stayed there then comes home with scars and stories of broken limbs and bad reasons for why he didn't call anyone for months at a time. I understand he would jump at something with space in it due to his PhD in Astronomy, but I never thought he would hurt himself so much in that field."

"Yeah we get hurt a lot, and yeah I know the reasons and stories ... but I never knew he had a PhD!"

"Plays like a box of rocks, does he?"

"Yeah; I leave out large terms in my reports for him but not anymore!"

Ellie laughed. "Jack is something else isn't he?"

"Yeah."

"Well, here we are." Ellie opened a door and walked in. "Sam this is Molly, Molly this is Jack's Sam Carter. And yes that one."

Sam laughed. "I guess you already know me as Jack's Sam."

"Yes; he talks about you a lot," Molly said.

"Well I have work to do, Sam, so I'll leave you in Molly's hands for your dress fitting, then I think Jack will come meet you for the grand tour," Ellie said before she left.

"So, Sam let me have a look at you." With that, Molly got to work measuring and testing and fitting and talking with Sam about Jack and stories of when he was a little boy.

An hour later, Jack had finished with Bill and was ready to find Sam and have some fun. When he approached the door, he stopped at the sound he heard. Molly was telling Sam about when Jack was 13 and what happened when he brought home his girlfriend at the time.

"So Jack had been all nervous about his date, they were going to swim, then go on a boat ride, and have a picnic an the boat," Molly said.

"Aw, that's so cute, he must have really liked her," Sam said.

"Yeah, but when she showed up, she didn't want to swim, or go on a boat ride, or have a picnic. All she wanted to do was make out with him and listen to music in his room."

"So what happened?"

"Well, Jack had never kissed a girl before and at the time rumors tell that he wasn't very good. So when they got to his room she started making her move, he wanted no part in it, so he tried to stall, he put on the music and when he turned around she'd taken off her coat to show a very short skirt and very small tank top. So she started to walk towards him swaying her hips when she reached him she started dancing like he was a pole."

"Oh my god! What happened next!" Sam said laughing.

Jack hated this story.

"Well, the music turned slow and she was still all over him, she had one leg wrapped around his waist and her hips almost ground into his from her dancing. She put her one hand behind his head and the other one on his cheek. She unwrapped her leg and turned him so his back was to his bed. She walked him to his bed and then wrapped both legs around him and started to try to mold his face with her mouth and tongue. They fell back onto the bed and Jack's hands found her ass, which was uncovered to show a thong. Jack found this out the hard way and when she felt his hands on her ass well she hopped off of him and yelled at him for trying to get her in bed with him and stomped off home before Jack could get a word in. And she told all her friends and if Jack had not switched schools he might not have had another girlfriend until college. That, Sam, was Jack's first girlfriend and his first kiss all in one."

"Wow that was interesting, I wonder what happened to her?"

"Well, she got drunk one night in high school and her boyfriend slept with her and she got pregnant," Jack said making his presence known to Molly and Sam.

"Oh, that's too bad Jack," Sam said.

"Yeah, but she had it coming." Jack said. "Well Molly; I think I'll take Sam away from you so you don't tell her any more stories that I hate."

Molly just smiled.

Jack led Sam out of the room and started to explain himself and what happened that day.

Then Sam spoke. "Jack; she wanted you, you played no part in it, and I'm not sure what would have happened if you had not touched her ass and she jumped away. You wanted no part in her plans."

Jack just smiled. One of the many things he loved about Sam was that she understood things like that. He just had to kiss her. So he did and of course she kissed him back. Jack really loved this 'get to kiss her whenever he wanted' thing.

When they pulled away Jack said, "Would you like the grand tour?"

"I'd love that."

"Let's begin." Jack led Sam through the maze that was his vacation home. Briefly explaining the room, and how it was used and any other bits of information he felt like adding.

When the tour was over, Jack led Sam outside to the backyard that overlooked the lake they'd seen earlier. "Jack; this place is so beautiful!"

"Yeah; it has its perks."

"What do you mean? This place is almost perfect."

"Well, it loses a lot of perfection when it's full of O'Neills."

"Oh, so you don't like your family?"

"Well, they don't like me. After what happened with Kevin, Scott hates the military, and after my Charlie shot himself they liked me even less because my military life had killed two young boys."

"Oh." Jack had been through so much, so much death and hard times. The SGC had helped him so much; he got to say goodbye to his son, and Daniel, Teal'c and Sam showed him that life is worth living - to beat the bad guys and save the world.

As they were staring into space in each other's arms overlooking the lake, a woman's voice broke through the silence. "John! John! Is that really you! John!"

Sam looked up to see that Jack had gone pale. As Jack snapped back he took his stance behind Sam with his arms around her waist. The calling came closer. "John; it's good to see you again."

"Oh yeah; they like to call me that to piss me off. No doubt you'll be called Samantha, so brace yourself," Jack whispered in Sam's ear.

"John! Aren't you going to say hello?"

"Hello, Mother."

---------

Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
